sorpresas del destino
by agumari
Summary: luego de la batalla final contra naraku el sengoku recupero la paz, pero que pasara cuando una joven aparezca misteriosamente en el pozo eso lo descubriremos en esta historia


Sorpresas del destino

Capítulo 1

Esperanza

Nuestra historia comienza en una ciudad de Japón, con una jovencita de cabellos castaños los cuales caían en suaves ondas hasta la mitad del muslo, la jovencita poseía rasgos finos y delicados labios de un rosa suave piel nieva y cremosa. Pestañas largas y abundantes y unos ojos de un impresionante color verde esmeralda en los que brillaba la determinación e inspiraban confianza a cualquiera, de más o menos 1,70 de altura su nombre mizuki Aida 17 años

Pero en este momento la joven se encontraba tirada en el piso de lo que su madre adoptiva llamaba habitación le dolía todo, esa mujer le había dado una paliza y todo por no querer comprarle más alcohol

-si la abuela estuviera aquí- decía la joven echa un ovillo

La abuela de la joven había muerto un mes atrás mientras dormía ella aunque no fuera su familiar por línea sanguínea la había cuidado como su nieta y ella la quería como su abuela pero ahora no estaba y su madre hacia lo que quería con ella

-mama porque me abandonaste porque- ella quería saber quién era su verdadera madre su abuela le había contado que era adoptada una semana antes de morir hay comenzó su infierno tenía que ponerse de pie y preparar la comida para sus amigos y tenía que ver si Sebastián no tenía frio, Sebastián es un caballo completamente negro y sus amigos son un perro muy arisco que solo deja que ella se acerque a él y su gato blanco ellos siempre estuvieron con ella desde que era una bebe extrañamente parece que el tiempo no les afecta en lo más mínimo cuando cumpliera la edad suficiente se largaría de esa casa

La pobre lloraba de impotencia estaba a punto de parar se cuando escucho una voz

-jamás quise abandonarte-era una voz cálida quien era esa mujer miro hacia arriba y vio a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos avellana que reflejaban una inmensa tristeza pero a la ves la veían con amor

-quien eres-pregunto

-me llamo midoriko soy tu madre-respondió la mujer agachándose hasta quedar a su altura

-m mi madre como es que apareciste aquí explícate- exigió la joven-además porque vistes como una guerrera

-veras hace muchos años en el Japón de las guerras civiles yo entrenaba para convertirme en sacerdotisa ya que mi aldea era atacada frecuentemente por demonios llegue a ser una sacerdotisa muy reconocida en toda la región los demonios me odiaron a tal punto que me declararon la guerra en ese momento yo estaba embarazada de ti así que me escondí hasta que te diera a luz, no le dije nada a tu padre porque en su mundo también correrías peligro estaba muy asustada si los demonios te encontraban intentarían matarte para vengarse de mí y cuando te vi por primera vez tú me miraste con esos hermosos ojos yo estaba llorando y tú me viste detenidamente y me sonreíste mientras jugabas con un mechón de mi cabello me diste tanta fuerza que sentí que podría contra cualquier cosa con tal de protegerte. Así que decidí enviarte al futuro aquí no habría ninguna amenaza cuando venciera te traería de vuelta pero mis poderes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para traerte aquí tan rápido claro que en ese momento no me di cuenta lo que sucedió es que quedaste atrapada en las líneas del pasado y el futuro tardaste siglos en aparecer aquí caíste en un estado de coma durante todo ese tiempo eso impidió que crecieras o te desarrollaras en el proceso

-que paso con los demonios y tu

-veras hubo una gran guerra casi al final me di cuenta de que no podría ir por ti el deseo que tenia de protegerte junto con mi desesperación hicieron despertar un gran poder dentro de mí en mi corazón se formó una perla conocida como la esfera de las cuatro almas la cual tenía como propósito defenderte pero al no encontrarte tú en este tiempo no despertó y presto sus poderes a las personas que la tuvieran en su poder veras cuando la perla salió de mi corazón antes de morir selle mi alma junto con las de los demonios en una cueva que quedaba en la aldea luego les encargue proteger la perla para que no callera en las manos incorrectas quedando condenada a luchar por siempre con los demonios dentro de la perla

Midoriko le conto todo lo sucedido sobre kikyo, inuyasha, naraku y todo lo demás

-¿y si estas muerta como es que estas aquí?

-veras todavía tenía que encargarme de ti ya que no perteneces a este tiempo tu ¿quieres regresas al sengoku?

-bueno ahora entiendo porque me sentía rara como si no perteneciera a este mundo y es que en realidad no pertenezco aquí si pueden ir conmigo mis amigos no tengo problema me aria muy feliz una pregunta-midoriko asintió dándole a entender que continuara-¿mi padre está vivo?

-si él está con vida aun pero no puedo decirte quien es creo que es mejor que tú misma lo busques allá, toma es una mochila mágica

-¿mágica?-pregunto mizuki ladeando la cabeza

-si veras me la regalo tu padre en ella pueden entrar muchísimas cosas y no pesa supongo que querrás llevarte cosas de aquí pero te daré dinero para que compres lo que necesites

-gracias por la mochila mama pero mi abuela me dejo los ahorros de toda su vida y es mucho dinero pero primero tengo que librarme de esa mujer-respondió con una sonrisa no me malinterpreten no es que mizuki sea una insensible con todo lo que está pasando es que es una joven con una mente muy abierta

-bien pero antes de todo eso te presentare a shikon después de todo te pertenece

De detrás de la mujer salió una joven de cabellos blancos largos atados en una cola alta hermosos ojos amatistas muy claros y de la misma altura de mizuki

La joven se acercó a mizuki e hiso una reverencia

-es un placer conocerla mizuki sama

-encantada pero no creo que shikon sea tu nombre ¿tienes uno?

-no ese es el nombre que me dieron los humanos- respondió la joven

-bien pues que te parece sakura es lindo-

-muchas gracias me gusta mucho-

-mama ¿cuánto te podres quedar?

-tan solo unos minutos más me encantaría quedarme más tiempo pero debo irme

-ya veo ¿puedo abrazarte?

Midoriko no le respondió solo le dio un gran abrazo, le acaricio el pelo, las mejillas, le dio un beso en la frente y la volvió a abrazar

-sakura te enseñara todo ella te cuidara junto con kun, kuro y Sebastián

-mis mascotas tú las conoces-pregunto sorprendida, kuro es el gato y kun el perro

-ven-midoriko la guio hasta el improvisado establo

-Sebastián es un caballo demoniaco, kuro es un gato demoniaco y kun un lobo demoniaco por eso es tan arisco ellos son tu familia y tus guardianes

Lo demás lo tendrás que descubrir tu hija encuentra a tu padre y vive la vida a tu manera recuerda siempre estaré contigo-dijo midoriko con una sonrisa desapareciendo en esferas de luz junto con el sol que estaba a punto de salir, se les había ido la noche hablando

Luego de preparar la comida para los anímeles tomo una ducha rápida de salida les dio comida y fue a tomar el bus en 10 minutos llegó al centro, sakura miraba todo con curiosidad y hacia muchas preguntas

-bien iremos a comprar todo lo que necesitemos para el viaje en el supermercado-exclamo mizuki contenta

-¿qué es un supermercado? Mizuki sama- pregunto

-pues es una gran construcción con forma parecida a un rectángulo donde hay de todo las personas compramos todo lo que necesitamos hay entremos

Compraron: cepillos de dientes, pasta dental, shampoo, acondicionador, jabón, botiquín, ropa, alimentos y muchísimas cosas más cuando terminaron volvieron a la casa

Prepararon a Sebastián, mizuki fue a la casa la mujer seguía durmiendo su mama la había dormido en unas horas despertaría subió y romo el retrato de su abuela y la urna en la que estaban sus cenizas

-listo sakura podemos irnos-dijo la joven con seguridad, tenía puesta una calza con una falda azul y una camisa negra con unos zapatos sin taco y por supuesto su mochila de cuero

Una luz rosa los rodeo y sintió como el piso desaparecía cuando la luz se extinguí estaba dentro de un pozo se subió en subestiman y saltaron. La brisa era fresca y pura el cielo brillaba con espumosas nubes pero sintió que las energías le fallaban y callo inconsciente en el suelo


End file.
